


梦境俱乐部

by Crimsonwind



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, εpsilonφ
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonwind/pseuds/Crimsonwind
Summary: 乌丸玲司做了一个梦，眼前有一只公牛。
Relationships: kurama tadaomi/karasuma reiji
Kudos: 3





	梦境俱乐部

窗外下着雨。乌丸从一个梦中醒来，像是脑膜里有一块刀石在摩擦。那些永远保持清醒不做梦的人不是天才就是疯子，他从床上翻身下来，穿过层层叠叠的门与窗，走廊的壁灯光线柔和，会从入夜一直持续到天明。

他绕开中央大厅的圆角亭，看了一眼那座藏在伞下的石像雕塑，那里本来应该有喷泉，这些日子常有台风，于是便被关停。厅内白色的桌椅被葱茏的绿盆景围簇着，本该是藤木制，因为主人不喜欢，全部变成纯白房间的延伸。

他给自己倒了一杯冰水，靠在了长沙发，另一只手压着自己突突发跳的太阳穴。失眠是天才者的表现，而他偶尔会困溺于梦中，那些脆弱的图像全部交叠在一起，像胶片暴露在白日光下，致使梦的情节相互抵消又互相叠加。

角落处有一道银蓝的影子，就和躲在伞下的石像一样，在盆景与钢琴的阴影里。乌丸一时不知应当是打个招呼，还是若无其事地走回自己的房间，影子的主人却从角落走出，衣冠齐整，身上还穿着鸭川的制服，那是与他同校、且同为三年生的标志。

没有谁会傻到穿着这样的制服入睡，所有人在酒店都拥有独立的房间，平时几乎不会见面，因为失眠恰成了孤独的夜里暂时的旅伴。

“晚好，玲司君，是睡醒了吗？”

“没有，睡不着。”

不知为何，他并不想把自己被梦境困扰的事情告诉别人。对于合租室友的了解，也仅限于舞台上那些光怪陆离的斑驳灯光与指间弹奏的音乐。

鞍马坐到他对面，他手里有一张深红的传单。上面写着活动的时间与地址，主办方的名字叫梦境俱乐部。他解释自己是在东京的街道上收到的传单，觉得很有趣所以选择收下。logo下方有一行小字：所有失眠的人都应该试着学会做梦。除此之外看不出任何讯息，看起来仿佛只是一个奇怪的社团。

“去试试吧。”

他这样说，慢慢将门票推到了他的面前。

所有无需花费钱财或精力便唾手可得的东西都不值得相信，后来乌丸玲司回忆起来，只觉得那属实是一场冗长的会议。主讲人重复着几个世纪前轰动世界的理论，如今只会在一些老调的文学作品里被奉为圭臬，更多意义上作为一种神秘学象征流行。深红色的地毯另一端是零零散散的观众席，有不少人已经提前离去，不再有耐心奉陪主讲无聊的独角戏。

昨晚半夜醒来后就没再入睡，他攀着座椅的扶手，身体透支的疲惫在主持人拿出一本书、扬言现在入手会得到作者的亲笔签名达到了顶峰。

只为了推销新作故弄玄虚，被迫忍耐会场里奇怪的霉味，被迫忍耐毫无营养的演说，最终蹉跎到了傍晚，过去的几小时简直就是在浪费人生。他终于再也无法忍受夺门而去。斜阳从他踏入的门框延展开来，队里的其他三人不知所踪，只有鞍马还在酒店，手里捧着一簇新鲜的盆景。

“玲司君回来了吗，我看很多人都接了传单，觉得应该会很有意思。恰好玲司君在失眠，所以就把门票给你了。”

乌丸觉得自己碰上了一块软铁皮，将他的怒火无声地吞没。将那盆植物放在另一个合适的角落，他或多或少从乌丸的脸色里看出了一些情绪，尽管他无法理解。他走过去，轻轻将落地窗地帘子拉起。

“不少人都会对习惯的床铺抱有执念，到了陌生的旅馆里甚至还会睡不着。但其实陌生的环境偶尔也会促进入睡。”

高楼湮没在窗帘背后，光线收拢成缝隙里的玫瑰色。乌丸顺着他的视线看向大厅那片柔软的白色长沙发，他在说紫夕他们回来还早，不如就在这里好好休息一下。

于是乌丸做了个梦。梦里他从空中摔到地上，陷落的地方是一片雪白的沙地。干脆放弃了那些板结的色块，这个梦境里的所有化成一片黑白，无数人曾经在这里留下过脚印或者性命。

有一些沙砾顽固地粘附在身上，他迫切需要一盆清水。他从沙坑中爬起来，茫然地抬头，世界在他眼中失去色彩，所见不过是不同灰度的叠加。观众席是一架螺旋的天梯，在他站起时达到鼎沸的声潮。

眼前突兀地出现了一头公牛，他听到自己大喊、用平时不会说出口的言语挑衅。愤怒的角斗士想尽了各种办法，公牛仍然不为所动。滚烫的风夹杂着尘沙，使他呼吸困难。所有人都用一种古怪又淡漠的眼神看他，角斗场在视觉的低壑，所有供人戏耍的角斗士，命运都与栏中牵出的野兽并无不同。

于是他挥起了旗帜，据说野兽会因看见鲜血的颜色而愤怒。公牛终于站了起来，在角斗场横冲直撞，手中的旗帜就这样松开，身体因为巨大的冲力而向后仰，在出神间隙被尖锐的牛角扎穿胸肺。

他从断了片的疼痛中惊醒，好半天才明白那刺激来源于膝盖，自己从沙发上摔了下来，与茶几之间形成一个逼仄的空间。窗帘缝透出的光线已从玫瑰变成银白，他在睡梦中度过黄昏，而鞍马就在他上方，安安静静地注视着他，他觉得脑仁里有一团火在烧。也许来自雪白的沙地，也许来自礼堂褪色的红毯，但更多是因为那头奇怪的公牛。梦境的最后，它没有看向红布，而是直勾勾地盯着乌丸，他从玻璃杯的反射光里看到自己，眼球布满了血丝。

“玲司君不要紧吗？”

他不知道鞍马在这里待了多久，又将他失态的模样看了多少，此刻他只是平静地向自己伸出手，朦胧的月光从他的指缝里流出。至今为止他在鞍马眼中都像小丑，乌丸不喜欢在别人面前暴露自己的弱点，尤其对对方几乎一无所知。事实上鞍马其人对外总是表现得温和有礼，就算被人用冲动的言语冒犯也从不生气。他总说自己加入乐队是为了寻找人生的意义，然而他几乎什么都会去学一点，加入了鸭川高等部仅有寥寥几人的数学社团，还会跟着天文社在夜里观星。

因着紫夕的缘故，εpsilonφ会租用Duck River的录音室进行训练。玲司的爆发力曾让DR的老师也为之震惊，以至于初学时曾经敲坏了好几根鼓棒。等到上手之后这种情况就少有发生。

于是当偌大的录音室发出清脆的掷地声，录音室里的所有人忽然安静了下来。

“玲司，你太执着于表现自己了。”

他低头想要去拾那截鼓棒，另一个人却已经蹲下身捡好放在了他手中。

“我觉得今天还是停止练习吧，玲司君的状态不是太好。”

“诶，鞍马前辈居然会帮乌丸前辈说话——你们的关系什么时候变得这么好了。”

但乌丸清楚这并不对劲。鞍马仍然笑呵呵的，像是已经忘记了那个黄昏。走出录音室，他们走到饮料贩售机前，乌丸在货架前瞟了一会儿，买了一罐咖啡。

他不出意料地失眠了。夜晚的大厅安静得没有任何声音，他躺回了沙发，已经不再对客厅里另一个人的存在感到惊讶。

鞍马坐在钢琴前，打开琴盖。乌丸想阻止他，告诉他夜里不要给人添麻烦，然而最终什么也没有说。

酒店隔音良好，其他人并不会听到一墙之隔的即兴乐段。音符排列成柔和的乐章，它们滑进乌丸的耳朵，成为潮湿的雨点，将飞扬的沙尘裹成地表一层泥壳。

“玲司君又失眠了吗？”

“是因为偏头痛。”

“那可以喝些咖啡，咖啡可以缓解头痛。”

“你这是想让我彻底睡不着吗？”

玲司冷冷地。夜风从洞开的窗户里吹进来，将他的衬衫裹紧。

“是真的哦。”

他偏过头，“虽然不清楚这种苦味饮料有什么好喝的，但既然很多人都喜欢，也许有尝试的可能。”

所有人搪塞他的永远只是些冠冕堂皇的理由，命运、责任、很多人都喜欢。他被家主召见，那个冠以他父亲名号的中年男人坐在办公桌后，轻描淡写地通知他将随宇治川家的小少爷一同编入鸭川，毕业之后进入本家终生侍奉。

宇治川家的小少爷想要组建乐队，他便没有任何拒绝的权利，成了这支乐队最早的成员，替他搜集情报，最终找到了另外三人，这便是宇治川家的走狗，他没有办法拒绝这样的人生。

他的头仍然低着，那杯从头淋到脚的橙汁吸附在他的皮肤表面，如同某种甩不掉的寄生虫，钻入他的血管中，成为两只无形的手，掐住对面的脖子，看着面庞因为颈部巨大的力量而涨红，咽喉发出嘶哑的难听声音，瞳孔放大失焦，最终复仇的快意令他疯狂地笑了起来。

“玲司君生气了吗？”

“没有。”

“可它看到了。”他指了指黑白分明的琴键，“它觉得玲司君不高兴。”

“你对人类的情绪判断只有两极？”他没好气地说着，强硬地合上了琴盖。漆黑的钢琴面倒映出他的面容，他的眼里还有血丝，从中看到的自己就像来自地狱的恶鬼，他自己都觉得没法说服自己。

琴音戛然而止，鞍马站了起来。他没有情感，不懂悲喜。假装变得兴趣爱好丰富，什么都去学一点，无论是大众所爱还是偏门的喜好。没一样称得上喜欢。他为了变得合群加入乐队，要说模仿周围人的喜怒哀乐，或许应该找一个情绪丰富的人作为范本。鞍马一眼就看出情绪最丰富的应该是那位冷静低调的执事，比起纯粹的恶与积极厌世，他的身体里有什么东西在横冲直撞，明明下方的液体已经快要沸腾。他不明白乌丸是为什么压抑着自己的愤怒。

于是唯臣君微笑，显出一种烂漫的天真。

后来乌丸开始喝起咖啡，确实如鞍马所说，不再犯头痛，只是会心动过快，发作时心跳宛如擂鼓。在偏头痛与整夜的失眠之中抉择，他逐渐迷恋上了咖啡的滋味。清醒时清醒，白日觉得自己仍然身处混沌。

夜里总能听到钢琴声。演奏从不出错，精确得宛如笔下排列的公式，那是他不熟悉的音乐。后来他又去了梦境俱乐部，这次鞍马陪在他身边，听那些冗长的报告。所有人都睁着眼睛，只有鞍马安静得仿佛是睡了过去。

他告别了鞍马，辗转去了Duck River的大楼，录音室里只有他一个人，他握着鼓棒，因为演奏大汗淋漓。

眼前出现了一只尖角公牛，他感到胃部开始猛烈地痉挛起来，剧烈的疼痛让他瘫倒在地。有谁推开了门，他挣扎着想要仰起脸，所见只有蓝色的条纹与银亮的月光。

医生告诉鞍马，乌丸有了很严重的胃溃疡，甚至到了需要进行手术的地步。

“玲司君好像一直在忍耐着什么，有什么事说出来会好很多。”

他挂断电话，顺着指引，慢慢朝着医院外走去。乌丸曾经告诉他，加入这个乐队的人都是一群疯子，一团光怪陆离的碎片，想不到怎么拼凑，也只有紫夕才会想到把这群人组在一起。

那时鞍马笑了笑：“大家都是很厉害的人，天才和疯子总是一线之隔。”他似乎也没有对自己被称呼为疯子这件事进行否认。

“我一直都看着玲司君，还有εpsilonφ的大家。”

对面有一只公牛，而他是角斗士，只有杀死它才能换得生存。失去一切颜色的角斗场，只有他的眼睛是红色。有时神思恍惚，乌丸会觉得自己化身公牛，眼里看不到任何色彩，只有角斗士的眼睛是红色。

他在深度麻醉前梦见公牛，将带血的利刃插进它的胸腹，剜出了公牛的心脏。那颗心冒着热气，仿佛仍然还有生命似的，鲜活地跳动。他一把抓住，看着这颗血淋淋的心脏在他眼前扑通，扑通。


End file.
